6 Meals script
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: The story of Lucy Hayward when she and five others get trapped in the hotel. Each one has their own fear and belief.


6 Meals

1. INT. HOTEL RECEPTION- DAY

LUCY HAYWARD a young police officer with brown tied back hair is lying on the red carpet. The eerie hotel music is playing. She slowly opens her eyes.

LUCY

What?

She gets up and looks around. She spots a calendar it reads 13th July

LUCY

Where am I?

Another young girl walks into the reception. She is about 21, she has blonde hair and has a lot of makeup on and a short pink dress.

LUCY

Who are you? Am I dreaming?

GIRL

I'm Dena and I was thinking the same thing! I was getting ready for a party not one minute ago! and then pfft! here I am!

LUCY

I'm Lucy, I was starting my first day at work

DENA

Police lady, my dad was a policeman once. I used to get on at him about how unfashionable he looked!

They both share a laugh. Then a man walks into the room, he is about 35, brown curly hair, walks quickly.

MAN

Emm… hello ladies, anyway out of here?

He then looks DENA up and down

MAN

Unless you fancy going into one of the rooms with me

He winks

DENA

Who are you? You pervert!

MAN

My names Luke, Luke Jackson

LUCY

I'm Lucy and that's Dena

The footsteps are then heard, someone is marching!

DENA (whispering)

Who's that?

LUCY

A guest?

LUKE

No, they sound hostile, perhaps we should hide

Their voices talking, almost arguing are heard. LUKE, LUCY and DENA all hide behind the reception desk. They peep over the top to see an asian GEEKY GIRL, she is about 17, she has tied back hair in bunches and purple glasses, she is also wearing a purple skirt and shirt. Marching beside her is a SONTARAN. The girl is not impressed.

GIRL

Yes Commander Halke, you may have lead a fleet into battle but here I shall decide our routes boy!

COMMANDER HALKE

I apologise female

GIRL

My name is Cyprus! I've met Sontarans before you know! I'm not scared of them! I dated one in year 10!

A MAN then stumbles in after them, he is about 49, his hair is grey and tied in a small pony tail at the back, he has bright clothing on, skinny jeans and converse.

MAN

Perhaps you should remain calm Cyprus

CYPRUS

I've been here for 10 minutes now! and that hotel music is driving me nuts! It's reminding me of the time I got stuck in the elevator at the Plasmovore academy! and they have hunger needs! I came out of that lift with 12 holes in my neck! I was as pale as an adipose on a cold day!

MAN

I didn't need to know that thank you

HALKE

The male is perfectly correct

MAN

Johnny, my name is Johnny

HALKE

Whatever

CYPRUS then turns and looks at the reception desk. She grins.

CYPRUS

I can hear you breathing love!

DENA rises from the desk looking dumb. She smiles and waves.

CYPRUS

Huh! You've got a face like one of Dorium's super tangerines!

DENA

Thank you, and you've got a face like a pair of my dads kn…

LUKE rises

LUKE

We come in peace!

HALKE, CYPRUS and JOHNNY all look at him confused and LUCY slowly rises.

JOHNNY

Finally! A police officer! Some authority!

LUCY

Thank you, but I can't lead the group, I don't have the confidence and clearly this girl Cyprus does

CYPRUS

Thank you, okay everyone, I think perhaps we should take a look around this hotel. The doors and windows are just walls, very puzzling indeed and very rude, so if we can find a room then perhaps there might be an exit.

Everyone nods. They all follow CYPRUS up the stairs and into a corridor.

2. INT. HOTEL CORRIDOR #1- DAY

Everyone follows CYPRUS. LUKE walks towards a door. LUCY turns around to see him.

LUCY

What are you doing?

LUKE

I just want to see what's in here…

CYPRUS

I didn't say you were allowed!

LUKE ignores her and opens the door and looks inside the room… he freezes…

3. INT. HOTEL ROOM #1- DAY

Inside the room is his EX GIRLFRIEND. She is overweight, around 40 and has a wooden spoon.

EX GIRLFRIEND

YOU DIDNT BUY ME SOME FLOWERS? DONT YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS TODAY? IT IS OUR ANNIVERSARY!

She marches towards the door with the wooden spoon holding it up as if she is about to hit someone. LUKE slams the door in her face.

4. INT. HOTEL CORRIDOR #1- DAY

LUKE is breathing heavily. LUCY comforts him.

DENA

Who was that?

LUKE

My…my…my ex girlfriend, she domestically abused me, I was too afraid to tell anyone in case they laugh. The Lord saved me though!

LUCY

It's no laughing matter

CYPRUS

Yes moving on thank you, she can't be real because she's not opening the door and attacking us with her deadly wooden spoon so shift it

Everyone walks on a bit more.

CUT TO an alien eye opening… THE MINOTAUR.

5. INT. HOTEL CORRIDOR #2- DAY

LUKE pauses and stops. DENA turns around.

DENA

Luke? you coming?

LUKE

Praise him

DENA

Who pet?

LUCY

What do you mean?

LUKE grins

LUKE

Praise him!

CYPRUS

Just leave him

CYPRUS, HALKE and JOHNNY all walk off. LUCY and DENA stay. LUKE sits on the floor.

LUCY

What is wrong Luke? Who should you praise?

DENA looks up and sees THE MINOTAUR charging towards them from the other end of the corridor.

DENA

Lucy!

LUCY looks up and so does LUKE. LUKE looks up at THE MINOTAUR and stands up in the middle of the corridor.

LUKE

Come to me! My beautiful one!

LUCY and DENA watch on in horror…

THE MINOTAUR growls as he towers above LUKE. He puts his hands on LUKE'S head and the colour drains from him, his expression goes and LUKE sits neatly on the floor against a wall.

LUCY and DENA dash away. THE MINOTAUR just watches them.

5. INT. CORRIDOR #3- DAY

HALKE, CYPRUS and JOHNNY are all walking down the corridor.

JOHNNY

I think, this place is the in-scents!

CYPRUS

Excuse me?

JOHNNY

Well my caravan is loaded with in-scents! and none of you lot can be real! someone as mad as you cannot exist!

CYPRUS

So you believe in in-scents?

JOHNNY

They are what keep me going

HALKE is drawn to a door and he opens it.

CYPRUS

What's he doing?

HALKE looks in the room. He walks inside.

6. INT. HOTEL ROOM #2- DAY

HALKE looks around the perfectly ordinary hotel room. He is then attacked and knocked down by a RUTAN. He falls on the ground. He looks up breathing heavily. He then gets up and rushes out of the room wheezing.

7. INT. HOTEL CORRIDOR #2- DAY

HALKE sits against the wall.

CYPRUS

What was all that about?

HALKE

The thing I fear most! Being defeated!

He stands up. LUCY and DENA come round the corner.

LUCY

Is he alright?

CYPRUS

STOP HER!

DENA opens a door. She walks into the room.

8. INT. HOTEL ROOM #3- DAY

DENA looks around in the room over to the mirror and looks at her reflection and screams. Her reflection is of her, but with huge eyes, bad hair and yellow teeth, she is a mess. She dashes out of the room.

9. INT. HOTEL CORRIDOR #2- DAY

DENA is crying.

DENA

I don't wanna be ugly!

LUCY

I think we should go to the restaurant and stay away from the rooms.

Everybody walks away.

CUT TO THE MINOTAUR'S eye opening...

10. INT. HOTEL RESTAURANT- DAY

LUCY, DENA and JOHNNY are all sat at a table.

LUCY

So from what I can see inside the rooms are what you fear the most, for you Dena it was being ugly

DENA

What do you think will be in your room Lucy?

LUCY

I have no idea, I can't think of anything I could be scared of.

JOHNNY is lighting an in-scent

DENA

What are you doing?

JOHNNY

This will keep us safe, the smell will keep us shielded!

LUCY

What do you think is in your room?

JOHNNY

I saw it…

LUCY

What was it?

JOHNNY

It was… it was a burning room! the room just burnt! I remember my house burning down when I was a child and I swore then I would never buy a house, only a caravan, that way it wouldn't hurt as much if you lost it…

LUCY nods.

DENA

I'd love to see what scares Cyprus

LUCY

God knows, anything that would frighten her must be bad!

DENA puts on makeup.

LUCY

Why are you putting that on?

DENA

It's an OCD of mine, if I don't wear it and I look bad, then bad things will happen!

JOHNNY

Praise him

CUT TO THE MINOTAUR'S eye opening

CUT BACK TO JOHNNY.

DENA

What did you say?

JOHNNY

Praise him!

DENA stands up

DENA (crying)

No! It's happening to him too! He's next! What are we going to do?

LUCY

Stay calm!

CYPRUS and HALKE watch.

DENA

Lucy! We can't let him die! That thing wants him dead!

LUCY

I know! I know! We need to lock the doors to this room! Quick now!

DENA runs over the doors and closes them. She puts a broom between the handles.

CYPRUS

Get rid of Johnny now! He's always been useless!

JOHNNY is just sitting smiling and giggling.

LUCY

Why's he doing that? Johnny? Why are you saying that?

JOHNNY (grinning)

It's the in-scents! I've realised! They've never worked! All that bad luck with women, housing! eviction and accidents! They haven't been working! They're useless! So I'm praising him!

LUCY

He doesn't believe anymore!

DENA

What?

LUCY

It's just like Luke! He claimed the lord saved him! What you have to do is keep on believing! The fear must drive you mad!

The doors are then smashed open by THE MINOTAUR. CYPRUS screams as THE MINOTAUR walks into the room. CYRPRUS dashes away out of the room.

LUCY

We can't save him!

They all run out of the room and through corridors to escape.

11. INT. HOTEL CORRIDOR #3- DAY

Everyone is standing against a wall panicking.

DENA

We're all going to die! Right here!

CYPRUS

Oh shut up!

She then turns to a door.

CYPRUS

What's in here?

LUCY

DON'T!

CYPRUS walks into the room.

12. INT. HOTEL ROOM #4- DAY

CYPRUS looks up at a GIANT SPIDER in the room, hissing at her. CYPRUS screams a piercing scream and slams the door.

13. INT. HOTEL CORRIDOR #3- DAY

CYPRUS slams herself back against the wall and she hits it hard. She starts crying.

LUCY

Are you alright?

CYPRUS looks up smiling

CYPRUS

Praise him…

HALKE

NO! Not Cyprus no!

DENA

We have to save her!

LUCY

Should we lock her in the room? We can go to reception or the kitchen and find a weapon while she stays in the room?

DENA

With that spider in there? She wouldn't do good with that!

LUCY

Either that or she dies

DENA

I'll stay here with her, you and Halke go and get a weapon

LUCY and HALKE walk off. DENA watches as she sits with CYPRUS.

14. INT. HOTEL KITCHEN- DAY

LUCY is rummaging through a drawer.

HALKE

I did not expect this to ever happen to me

LUCY

I'm sorry?

HALKE

Show weakness, in front of humans! And females!

LUCY

I didn't expect it either, I'm a new police officer, I told myself I shouldn't fear anything! My dad told me to never fear!

LUCY pauses

LUCY

My father! He'll be so worried! How long have we been here?

HALKE

I don't know!

LUCY looks at the calendar in the kitchen. 15th of July.

LUCY

Two days! We've been here for two days!

HALKE

Gosh

LUCY pulls out a knife

LUCY

There we go! PERFECT!

15. INT. HOTEL CORRIDOR #3- DAY

DENA is sitting with CYPRUS who is grinning.

DENA

Do you have a mother or father?

CYPRUS

My father is the beast! He is beautiful!

DENA

You must remember him

CYPRUS grins

DENA

My family were very good to me, raised me like a princess! But then my mother died and my dad couldn't take it and I had to live with my Grandmother and she told me I had to be beautiful otherwise I'd die alone. Like she did. Her boyfriend wasn't a husband but one night. I do feel guilty for her, but that made me stronger and determined and those words have made me think of beauty as my savour!

CYPRUS stands up. DENA looks up. She can hear the footsteps of THE MINOTAUR.

DENA

NOOOOOO!

THE MINOTAUR comes around the corner and towers above CYPRUS.

DENA (whispering)

no…

SHE sits on the floor on her knees as THE MINOTAUR kills CYPRUS, CYPRUS screams horrifically.

DENA

I'm blessed! I'm not afraid!

CYPRUS continues to scream

DENA

I praise him! I shall be the desert of the god! Praise him!

16. INT. HOTEL CORRIDOR #2- DAY

LUCY and HALKE are running.

LUCY

We've been running in circles!

DENA (voice from other corridor)

Praise him!

HALKE

That's Dena!

LUCY (screaming horrifically)

NO! DENA! NO!

LUCY runs

17. INT. HOTEL CORRIDOR #3- DAY

LUCY arrives and watches. HALKE holds her back. DENA is smiling, CYPRUS is dead on the floor and THE MINOTAUR touches DENA'S forehead and she collapses. LUCY screams.

HALKE goes to attack THE MINOTAUR. THE MINOTAUR shakes him off and runs away.

LUCY walks over and picks up DENA'S makeup which is dropped on the floor. HALKE and LUCY both walk back to the reception.

18. INT. HOTEL RECEPTION- DAY

HALKE is sitting at the reception desk. LUCY is looking at the pictures hung up. The pictures of every victim of the hotel are there. LUKES, JOHNNY'S, CYPRUS' and DENA'S. And beneath is a caption of what they were afraid of.

LUCY

Luke Jackson, domestic abuse, Johnny Langdail, burning, Cyprus De Maldo-Evemont, spiders and Dena Wilson, being ugly.

HALKE

So it looks like I'm next

LUCY

I'm sorry?

HALKE

You haven't found your room, I have and I'm terrified

LUCY

Don't give up Halke

HALKE

Just leave me,

LUCY turns around to look at him

LUCY

No

HALKE (angrily)

GO! NOW!

LUCY begins to walk up the stairs

LUCY

I'm coming back Halke

HALKE

No you won't female

LUCY walks slowly up the stairs not looking back. HALKE stands up.

HALKE

Praise him! PRAISE HIM!

19. INT. HOTEL CORRIDOR #1

LUCY walks down the corridor looking in the rooms. One has a clown, one has a man taking a picture in it.

LUCY (voice over)

My name is Lucy Hayward and I'm the last one left, it's funny, you don't know what's going to be in your room until you see it and then you realise it couldn't have been anything else...

LUCY walks towards a door and opens it…

20. INT. HOTEL ROOM #5- DAY

LUCY looks around in the hotel room and hears the toilet flush. She quickly looks over to see a gorilla charging at her. She screams in terror and slams the door shut.

2. INT. HOTEL CORRIDOR #1- DAY

LUCY falls back against a wall and gets out a notepad. She frantically writes.

LUCY (voice over)

The gaps between my worship are getting shorter, this is what happened to the others

LUCY then smiles

LUCY (voice over)

It's all so clear now! I'm so very happy! Praise him! (whispering) praise him

She closes her eyes and listens to the sound of THE MINOTAUR'S footsteps. She stands up and faces the end of the corridor. She drops her notepad as THE MINOTAUR charges towards her. She screams as it reaches her…

**[THE END]**


End file.
